1. Field
This invention relates to aiming a firearm, specifically with live ammunition containing a battery and laser module that emits a visible light only when inserted in the chamber of said firearm.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee3,633,285B1Jan. 11, 1972Sensney3,782,832B1Jan. 01, 1974Hacskaylo3,813,795B1Jun. 04, 1974 Marshall, et al.3,972,286B1Aug. 03, 1976Canon4,281,993B1Aug. 04, 1981Shaw4,481,561B1Nov. 06, 1984Lanning4,627,183B1Dec. 09, 1986Stuckman4,678,437B1Jul. 07, 1987Scott, et al.4,879,814B1Nov. 14, 1989Wallace5,031,349B1Jul. 16, 1991Vogel5,153,375B1Oct. 06, 1992Eguizabal5,365,669B1Nov. 22, 1994Rustick, et al.5,446,535B1Aug. 29, 1995Williams5,454,168B1Oct. 03, 1995Langner5,488,795B1Feb. 06, 1996Sweat5,618,099B1Apr. 08, 1998Brubacher5,685,106B1Nov. 11, 1997Shoham5,787,631B1Aug. 04, 1998Kendall5,909,951B1Jun. 08, 1999Johnsen, et al.6,061,918B1May 16, 2000Schnell6,151,788B1Nov. 28, 2000Cox, Young6,068,484B1May 30, 2000O'Loughlin, et al.6,295,753B1Oct. 2, 2001Thummel6,389,730B1May 21, 2002Millard6,397,509B1Jun. 4, 2002Langner6,421,947B1Jul. 23, 2002Fuller6,513,251B2Feb. 4, 2003Huang, et al.6,572,375B2Jun. 3, 2003Shechter, et al.6,579,098B1Jun. 17, 2003Shechter6,606,797B2Aug. 19 2003Gandy6,631,580Oct. 14, 2003lafrate, et al.6,742,299Jun. 1, 2004StrandU.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication No.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant2001/0042335A1Nov. 22, 2001Strand2002/0129536A1Sep. 19, 2002lafrate, et al.US 2010/0011648A1Jan. 21, 2010HopkinsUS 2010/0083861A1Apr. 08, 2010Joys, et al.
Historically either iron or telescopic sights have been mounted on firearms to assist in aiming. To use such sights, a firearm is brought to just below the line of sight and the sights engaged by the shooter's eye. When the sights are lined up with the target, the bore of the firearm should be aligned with the target as well. Discharging the firearm while the sights are aligned will theoretically guide the shot to the point of aim.
However, several problems have plagued shooters through the years. Iron sights can be difficult to align in stressful situations. In low light situations iron sights may not even be visible. In stressful situations, it is common for shooters to ignore the sights of their firearm and, instead, visually focus on the threat presented by an aggressor. (“On Killing”, Lt. Col. Dave Grossman) In such situations, even properly calibrated sights are of little or no value. Even with extensive training, police officers statistically miss more than 50% of shots fired at an average distance of less than seven feet. Telecopic sights, such as telescopes mounted on a firearm, are also prone to misalignment, are easily damaged, and are difficult to use in low light situations.
In the case of a shotgun, again, well-trained soldiers and police officers frequently miss more than half their shots. The average distance of most of these shots is less than ten yards. (“On Killing”, Lt. Col. Dave Grossman). A common assumption is that shotgun pellets will spread to encompass whatever is within the shooter's vision. Thus, shooters may often point a shotgun toward the target rather than aim, possibly even firing from below their line of sight. Shot spreads approximately one inch per yard from the muzzle of the firearm. Thus, a target perceived impossible to miss across the room at 21 feet may easily be missed by the seven-inch pattern.
Some laser devices are used to illuminate a target when shooting live ammunition. Such devices are attached to the exterior of a weapon. (Stockman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,183, Dec. 9, 1986) Laser lights have been used for such applications since they offer an extremely straight line of reference, culminating in a bright dot of light on the target. These are activated by the operator through various switches. Such devices add bulk and an additional level of complexity to the operation of the weapon. Extra weight and/or bulk are not commonly desirable. Also, complexity tends to increase the chance of equipment failure.
Such external laser devices are not often used by homeowners. It is common to use the same firearm for both hunting and home defense. Since many states prohibit the use of any type of firearm-mounted light for hunting, such a device possibly used for home defense would have to be removed for hunting. This produces an inconvenience. The cost of such devices prohibits their use as well.
Prior art has placed a laser module in a cartridge-shaped cylinder as an aid in adjusting the external sights of a firearm. Said laser module is placed in the chamber or bore of said firearm. (Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,993, Aug. 4, 1981 and others) When activated, the laser travels coaxially down the bore and illuminates the target. Telescopic or iron sights are then aligned with the visible dot on the target. The laser module is removed from the firearm and replaced with live ammunition. When the round is fired, it should impact on or very near the point of aim. These devices cannot, however, be used in a live fire situation.
One patent discovered during research (Hopkins, Pub. No.: US 2010/0011648 A1) uses a laser module that is external to the chamber of the firearm. It is mounted in the stock of the firearm and allows a laser beam to traverse the mechanical action, the chamber then through the bore of the firearm. A special rim-fire cartridge with a longitudinal tube through the central axis provides passage for the visible laser light. This, however, requires specially modified firearms and ammunition.
Prior art has used a laser module in firearm training aids to increase proficiency, reduce expense and to avoid the danger of using live rounds. (Powell et at. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,032, Jan. 7, 1997) Such devices are mounted in such a way as to point parallel with the bore of a firearm. They can be externally mounted or mounted in the chamber of a firearm. In these systems a light detector is placed on the target. The detector reacts to the frequency of light emitted by the laser module in or on the firearm when the trigger is pulled. When a “hit” is scored, the detector emits a noise, vibration, or other indicator. Such prior art is good for training, but is of no use in actual combat or self defense situations.